


It's a Different Kind of Danger

by Mellisah



Series: Voltron Legendary Pilots Sunday Ficnics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Homesickness, How Do I Tag, Sunday Ficnic, i really dont know how to tag, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellisah/pseuds/Mellisah
Summary: Coran finds an old datapad.





	It's a Different Kind of Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Week three of the Sunday Ficnics!  
> (I sort of veered off the track... a lot. Turned from an "Altea" prompt to more of a "home" or "family" prompt, but.. I like it. I think.)  
> This week's prompt: Altea

“Good work, Paladins!” Allura clasped her hands together, causing everyone to pause in their work. “We've made great progress on organizing the lower decks. Coran, could you and Hunk- Coran? What's wrong?”

Coran’s eyes were watery, and in his hands was a dusty datapad. He sniffed, then looked up at Allura. “Oh. Y-yes, princess?”

“Coran, what are you looking at?” she asked softly.

“Us.” He said, tilting the datapad in her direction. “On Altea.”

Allura's breath hitched. “You found a photo album?” Coran’s slight nod was all the confirmation she needed. Rushing over, she looked at the datapad as well. On the screen was a picture of her and Coran. She was a child, on Coran’s shoulders. Both of them had bright, dazzling smiles on their faces, the joy clearly visible. Tears sprang to her eyes unbidden. She barely noticed the paladins gathered around them as Coran flipped through the other pictures. A picture of Coran and Alfor, then her and her father, all three of them together. She didn't know when, but at some point, all of them had fallen to the floor, staying as close as they could. Then the next picture- Allura and her mom. She stared at the image, at the face of her mother she'd almost forgotten but could never really forget. They all sat there, quiet.

Lance broke the silence. “My mom was -is- a really nice person. She loved us all, every single one of us, even though I'm sure we drove her insane most of the time.” He gave a choked laugh. “I'm sure you miss your mom, because I miss my mom too.” 

“I never really knew my mom. But I'm sorry you lost yours, Allura.” Keith said. Shiro scooted a little closer to Keith.

“My mom was a good person too, though I think she thinks I'm dead. It's been so long since I've seen both my mom and my dad.”

“We used to have family dinners every night, with me, mom, dad, Matt, and Gunther. Those were really fun. We would talk about the strangest things every time.” Pidge’s face took on a wistful look. “I think we all miss our families.”

“My family was great, too. My mom taught me how to cook. Those were always enjoyable.” Hunk said. “You might have lost your family, but look around. You've found another one, and we're not leaving if we can help it.”

“Agreed.” 

Allura gave all of them a watery smile. “Thank you.”


End file.
